


The Naughty List

by LexiAndTheDiamonds



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Chris Evans - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Losers (2010), The Losers (2010) RPF, The Losers (Comic)
Genre: 18+, Bearded Chris Evans, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Dom Chris Evans, F/M, NSFW, Sex Toys, Smut, The Losers - Freeform, Vibrators, chris evans - Freeform, chris evans characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiAndTheDiamonds/pseuds/LexiAndTheDiamonds
Summary: based on the prompt: 𝚄𝚗𝚠𝚛𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚜 𝚝𝚘𝚐𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝’𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜? 𝙰 𝚍𝚒𝚛𝚝𝚢 𝚐𝚒𝚏𝚝
Relationships: Jake Jensen & Original Female Character(s), Jake Jensen & You, Jake Jensen/Original Character(s), Jake Jensen/Original Female Character(s), Jake Jensen/You
Kudos: 14





	The Naughty List

You shook the box Jake handed you. He could barely hide his ill-concealed glee, making you highly suspicious. In fact, he had been like this everyday leading upto Christmas. Still, it was sweet of him to make time for you amidst the busy week he was having.

“ _What’s gotten into you today?_ ” you asked, eyeing him as he practically bounced in his spot.

“ _Remember how you were checking out stuff on my iPad the other day? You must’ve forgotten to close the tab, babe._ ” he smirked. 

Frowning, you tried to decipher what he meant when it suddenly struck you. _Oh no._ You then remembered that you had been on Amazon, checking out the latest sex toys and vibrators, as a joke. _But you could’ve sworn you’d closed the tab and been on incognito the whole time!_

Grimacing, you realised that the bloody tech genius probably knew how to bypass that little roadblock. _You should’ve known better!_

“ _What did you see and do I need to stand back for whatever is gonna happen if I open this box?_ ” you asked him sardonically, dreading the worst.

“Let’s just say I’m glad you’re not Santa, coz baby what I saw, was the naughty list.” he grinned, proud of his little joke. You rolled your eyes, carefully tearing through the wrapping paper. This man was a child sometimes, and you were SURE this was some practical joke he would get a kick out of. Oh well, best to humour him then.

What you saw after opening the box, however, stopped you in your tracks.

He had done exactly what you feared he had; somehow gone through your browsing history and managed to find your Amazon wishlist. Only this particular item wasn’t on the list. It was from Jake’s personal list which he had been pestering you to get. He was a tech geek but a _tech freak as well_? Yikes.

“ _I..is that the-_ ”

_“_[ _The Satisfyer Pro-2_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.amazon.com%2FSatisfyer-Generation-Air-Pulse-Clitoris-Stimulator%2Fdp%2FB071CPR2V4%2Fref%3Dzg_bs_3777811_1%3F_encoding%3DUTF8%26psc%3D1%26refRID%3D7SQ7ZNPZJQ9DTEJD17XP&t=ZDA5NjJmZjMyNDM0NjRlZDJkYjI2MTIwM2U3ZDc5ZTA2OTY5MWNiNCw1NzczNDZhMGY5MjBjYjUzMzY2ZjdlYjAyNDczZDc3NjdlMDVlMGE2&ts=1607789404) _? Yep. It is._ ” he announced, grinning lasciviously.

“ _How did you even see my wishlist? It’s hidden!_ ” you squeaked.

He raised his eyebrows as if to say “really?”

“ _You know, you shouldn’t poke around girl’s stuff. It’s bad manners_.” you huffed.

“ _Really? You seemed to enjoy my ‘bad manners’ yesterday night, though_.” he chortled.

**_Jesus Christ, this man and his innuendos._ **

“ _Now that you’ve gotten me this, don’t you think I need some alone time? Y’know, to really_ ** _enjoy_** _it?_ ” 

He smirked, a mischievous glint making its way into his eye.

“ _Y’know, that’s an excellent idea! Let’s do that! In fact, you should try it out now!_ ”

Your smile evaporated. “ _Wh..what? No! I was just joking!_ ”

“ _I’m not! C’mon, it’ll be fun! I promise I won’t say a word! Or even move_ ” he blurted out, crossing his heart as a sign.

You hesitated. _Sure, sex was always great with him; he liked to experiment and keep things exciting in the bedroom. But masturbation? It was a whole ‘nother thing._

“ _Oh come on, we’ve done the kinkiest things with each other. Don’t wuss out now!_ ”

**_That_** got your attention. “ _Wuss?! I am most definitely NOT a wuss--in fact, let’s go now!_ ” you exclaimed, yanking him to the bedroom as he chuckled, following your lead.

\----

Making your way to the bedroom, you honestly couldn’t believe what he’d done. You were a little pissed, sure. But most of all, you were touched. He was thinking about your pleasure a great deal, something your past boyfriends hadn’t even bothered to do. Also, rather than it perceiving it as a blow to his sexual prowess, he took it as a way to spice up your sex life.

_God, this man was an enigma_. You realised you didn’t need any aphrodisiac. This man was more than enough to get you in the mood.

You watched as he dimmed the lights in the room, switching on the faux fireplace. Turning, he made his way to the cozy armchair in the room. He sat down, his eyes not leaving yours. 

“ _The floor is yours, baby_.” he murmured.

You gulped, not able to tear your gaze from his plump, pillowy lips. Though you were shy, he knew you couldn’t back down from a challenge. _Bastard_.

Shaking yourself out of your thoughts, you undid the sash of your satin robe, slowly pushing it off your shoulders, watching it float to your legs. You saw Jake’s eyes darkening as he took in your semi-naked form. Oh baby, this was just a beginning.

Lowering the straps of your babydoll, you shimmied out of it, standing completely bare in front of the man you loved. You would’ve felt ashamed or embarrassed, but this man never once made you feel conscious about any flaws you felt you might have.

Making your way to the bed, you eased yourself onto the centre, unsure of how to start. You suddenly wished he would help you out, but this was a challenge you were not going to back down from. Taking a page from his book, you ran your hands down your body, reaching your core. Starting off in slow circles, you let your fingers explore the length of your folds, as one hand worked on your breast, rubbing the hardened nub between your fingers, Sighing, you increased your speed at your core till you could feel the wetness coat your fingers. Albeit you couldn’t see him, but the telltale shift of the armchair and your heightened senses told you that Jake was enjoying this.

You kept touching your wet folds till you felt like you were ready. Switching the toy on, you circled it around your folds first, the vibrations nearly driving you crazy. Once you were acclimatised to the sensations, you circled the toy around your engorged nub, the vibrations making your walls clench in need. You gasped, arching your back against the bed, eliciting a sharp inhale from Jake. This spurred you on, as you switched up the intensity, losing yourself to the delicious sensations. You could feel yourself nearing your peak, the coil in your belly winding at a dangerous pace. 

However, at that exact moment, you felt the toy being yanked out of your hand, as Jake moved it a bit to the side, his tongue taking it’s place. His soft muscle with the added stimulation of the toy made your thighs quake. You couldn’t help screaming out as you reached your peak, soaking his goatee as you held his face to your core.

He eagerly lapped you up, leaving featherlight kisses around your core and inner thighs, as you came back down from your high. Opening your eyes, you saw him stare at you with lust filled eyes, before leaning down and capturing your lips in a searing kiss. You wove your fingers into his hair, pulling him towards you as you deepened the kiss. He moaned into your mouth as your fingernails lightly scratched his scalp, begging for more. Breaking the kiss, he pulled off his t-shirt, rasping “ _’M sorry sweetheart, but I need this quick. Need to feel your pretty pussy around me, right. now._ ”

Pulling off his pyjamas, you gasped as he grabbed your legs, propelling you back onto the bed. His cock was hard, as it stood proud against his taut abdomen. Reaching down, lined him with your core, gathering the moisture along your folds. He plunged into you, without any preamble, letting out a soft _fuck_ as he felt your walls enclose around him.

Lowering himself onto his arms, he ran his nose against yours, as he began to move. You ran your hands across his back, enjoying the exquisite feeling of fullness, as you urged him on. He doubled his efforts as you locked your legs over his hips, losing yourself to the rhythm he was setting. Jake was relentless as he pounded into you. Picking up your leg, he placed it on his shoulder, hitting your front wall with each thrust. You groaned as you held onto him, fingernails digging into his skin leaving their marks on his arm. With each thrust, you saw stars and you were sure that by the end of this, you were going to pass out.

You gasped as you felt yourself nearing your peak again. It was going to be as intense as the last one, if not more. Oh fucking hell.

“ _Jake.....I’m.....cumming...._ ” you whimpered, feeling your core tighten, as the words left your mouth.

Angling his hips, Jake kept thrusting till he felt your walls tighten around him, reaching your peak. You screamed as you pulled him closer to you, biting his neck to muffle the screams. This set off his orgasm as well, as he emptied himself into you, your velvet warmth engulfing him.

Dropping down, he laid his head on your chest, trying to catch his breath. You ran your hands languidly along his back as you tried to come back to Earth.

You softly caressed his hair as moments passed, enjoying the tranquility, post what could only be described as a vortex of passion and emotions.

“ _Y’know, you totally broke your promise._ ” you said, smiling to yourself.

“ _I did? How?_ ” he murmured, kissing your stomach.

“ _You said you wouldn’t move. Or say a word._ ”

“ _Better put me on the naughty list then, babe._ ” he said wickedly, as he ran his fingers down your body.


End file.
